Coffee
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Gwen turns up at Ianto's flat Jack says they where having coffee.


Coffee?

Jack slammed Ianto up against his bedroom door. Ianto let out a slight hiss in pain and then groaned in frustration.

"Jaack we cant do this" Ianto groaned breathlessly.

"We can Ianto...we can and we are and i want to right now"

Jack panted back into Ianto's neck. Jack pushed forward pressing himself right up against Ianto's chest gripping one hip firmly with his hand and placing the other on Ianto's shoulder he leaned in pressing his lips to Iantos. Ianto stood still for a few seconds then sighed kissing Jack back softly and slowly. Jack pulled away very slowly still holding Ianto close pressed up against him.

"So can we....please.." Jack said looking into Ianto's eyes.

Ianto smiled softly. "Yes okay but quickly we really do have to get back to work."

Jack grinned. "I...wish...you...wouldn't...worry....so...much." He said placing a soft kiss to Ianto's lips between each word.

"I wish you wouldnt get so horny at strange times in the day like in the middle of a weevil hunt" Ianto giggled back.

Jack grinned "You liked it i saw you looking at me. Staring at me. Thinking about getting me alone." Iantos pants then fell to the ground.

"ooo your sneaky"Ianto smiled widely. "I like it.."

He shoved against Jacks chest pushing him backwards towards the bed. Jack growled. Ianto threw himself down on top of Jack kissing him hard enough to bruise running his hands through Jack's hair. Jack slid his hands down Ianto's back he slid his hands into Ianto's boxer shorts gripping his ass gently. Ianto moaned loudly into the kiss. Jack grinned

"Mmmm i love it when your loud" He squeezed again firmly. Ianto groaned heavily.

Ianto's mobile started to go off in his trousers on the floor. Ianto pulled up from the kiss looking around to see where his trousers were. Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back down. "Ignore it baby its probably one of the girls wanting coffee" Jack said kissing Ianto softly rubbing at the back of his thighs. The doorbell buzzed loudly into Ianto's empty hall. Jack held him firmly unwilling to let him move to answer it. Ianto sighed and continued to ignore it. Then Jack's phone started to vibrate in his pocket Jack groaned. Ianto sighed pulling Jack's phone out of his pocket.

"Hello" Ianto asked gruffly.

"Ianto....where's Jack..why do you have his mobile?" Came the voice of Gwen on the other side.

"Erm....he dropped it." Ianto blurted out quickly pressing a hand to Jack's chest to still him.

"dropped it where?" Gwen asked curiously.

"on the weevil hunt when we were running and i picked it up" Ianto covered up quickly.

Jack giggled beneath him kissing at his arm in an attempt to distract him.

"Tosh said you had come back to you flat to change. But somethings come up and we need you back at the HUB Jack too. I'm outside your door now but your not answering." Gwen explained.

"Erm...yeah im still getting changed" Ianto said climbing up off Jack.

"Ill come and lt you in" Ianto hung up Jack's phone and threw it at him.

"Come on we have to go"

Ianto pulled open the bedroom door and got halfway down the hall till Jack was behind him kissing at his neck and groping at his thighs.

"Jack stop it Gwen is on the other side of this door. We have to leave now" Ianto pulled open the door just as Jack pulled his hands away. Gwen turned.

"Oh...your both here i wasnt expecting that." Jack smiled.

"I'll just go and get my trousers" Ianto sighed wandering off to the bedroom to find a new pair of pants. Gwen turned to Jack.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I dropped Ianto off so he could change" Jack answered simply.

"Then why didn't you wait in the SUV" gwen questioned.

"You know Ianto never one to leave someone sitting in a car without coffee." Jack smiled. Just then Ianto reappeared.

"Come on then" Ianto ushered them out into the hall.

Gwen turned once they where out in the hallway she patted Jack on the shoulder and grinning widely she said.

"Jack. Your flys are open and Your belts still undone" Ianto blushed bright red behind Jack's shoulder. Jack Frantically fastened his belt and fastened his zips.

Gwen smiled. "Coffee hmm"

"Just....leave it." Jack said ushering her down the stairs hurridly.


End file.
